concordfandomcom-20200214-history
The MasterHarper of Pern: Chapter 12
Covers the Turn 2LI414 (2471 AL) Groghe and Robinton continue their trip to . Along the way, Groghe insists on telling everyone about Robinton's arbitration, until Robinton himself is sick of hearing the story. Lord Melongel was pleased to hear of Robinton's safe arrival and his success at solving that long-running dispute. Robinton felt obliged to point out his dismissal from Benden Hold, which Melongel waved aside as being of no account. Melongel tells Robinton from the start that he likes to change journeymen ever few Turns, so he shouldn't expect a lengthy term of service. Robinton likes Melongel's easy-going attitude. Master Minnarden returns to the Hold from an aribitration service two days after Robinton's arrival. Minnarden is glad to see Robinton, and assigns him duties teaching the slower children, as well as training the Hold singers, and asks if he can look for promissing Drummers. Minnarden is glad to hear that Robinton has brought new songs with him. Minnarden reveals to Robinton that he, too, believes in the return of Thread. Robinton tells Minnarden that he had friends in the Weyr. Minnarden suggests to Robinton that he should learn a little about Fishercraft, since Tillek's major source of income is from fishing. Robinton meets Kasia. He was only one of many attracted to her. Robinton planned to make a harp for Kasia, to present it to her on her birthday. Robinton was surprised to learn that women held positions of responsibility in the Fishercraft. On his first trip out, Captain Gostol's daughter Vesna was trying for her second mate qualification. He was able to spend some time with Kasia during this sevenday trip. He also first encountered the shipfish. A storm comes up during their trip, and it was with great relief that Robinton greeted Tillek's harbor. Vesna brings the ship in. They kiss for the first time in a corridor in the Hold. Robinton was happy, but not sure if it really meant anything. Nevertheless, he begins to consider the possibility of marriage, and what he'd have to offer her. While taking his dirty laundry to the Hold's laundry room, he bumps into Kasia. The old auntie in charge of laundry grins at their interaction. Kasia and Robinton visited with Juvana, telling her about their trip and helping sort mending yarns. Robinton tells Juvana that he now has considerably more respect for fishermen after that journey. Robinton begins having second thoughs about his chances with Kasia. Robinton continues to work on Kasia's harp. In order to avoid gossip, he planned to give the harp to her privately, and give her something small publically. He whispers to her that he has something bigger to give her privately. Robinton waits impatiently for Kasia to come to his workshop. When she saw the harp, her breath was taken away. After this, they became an official couple. Kasia informs him that her parents would approve, as did her sister Juvana. They both go to Juvana to inform her of their decision. Juvana enthusiastically approves, and is glad they finally got together. They become betrothed, planning the espousal for the Autumn Equinox. Robinton sends an announcement to his parents, as well as to MasterHarper Gennel. Robinton begins to compose a new song in Kasia's honor, Sonata to Sea-Green Eyes. Plans are made for the espousal, and Lady Juvana extends an offer to foster any children of theirs, should they be unable to raise them, though Robinton assures her that he would be the best father he could be. Robinton tells Kasia that he could get a dragonride from F'lon for her parents, and tells her of his journeys a-dragonback. Two sevendays later, Robinton leaves on a teaching round. On his journeys, he does some more work on his Sonata to Sea-Green Eyes. Before leaving, he receives a letter from his mother, asking numerous questions about Kasia and requesting a sketch of her. Kasia responds for him, and he gets a sketched portait by Marlifin. Gennel, likewise, responded with congratulations. No response came from Petiron. Kasia's parents express joy that their daughter had found a new husband, and readily accepted the possibility of a dragonride. F'lon sent a reply that he would be there, and would gladly convey anyone who needed it. He sets off on his appointed rounds, up the Piro River (which separtes Tillek and ), visiting, among others, a set of new holds along the Greeney River. Along the journey, he meets with a holder named Chochol near the border with High Reaches. Chochol informs him that on eight separate occassions, groups of refugees had crossed the river from High Reaches, terribly abused. He believes that Faroguy must already be dead. Robinton assures Chochol that he'll tell Melongel of his concerns as soon as he returned. By the time he returned to Tillek, he had finished his Sonata. Kasia enthusiastically welcomed him back. Robinton tells Kasia of his trip, and of the disputes he'd had to arbitrate. He intended to tell her of his Sonata, but somehow never got a chance. The next morning, he gave his report to Melongel, and told him of Chochol's concerns. In telling him of his concern, he sees that Melongel, too, had been wary of Fax. Melongel decides to send an invitation to Faroguy to come to the next Gather. Robinton never does get a chance to tell Kasia of the Sonata before their espousal. He becomes unsure of it, losing confidence that it was really as good as he'd thought. The day before the Gather at which he was to be espoused, his mother and the MasterHarper arrive. Petiron did not attend, but sent a new piece of music for the espousal, a mellower piece than his usual work. Robinton shows his mother his Sonata. She is quite impressed by it, judging it his finest work yet. Merelan tells Robinton that he must give her the Sonata before the espousal, though he doesn't get a chance to. He promises to give his mother a copy of the Sonata for the Harper Hall. He had a new outfit, which Closta, the Hold Healer, had talked him into buying. The chapter ends the night before the espousal. Characters Introduced *Chochol *Clostan - Healer at Tillek hold, with a good sense of fashion. *Ifor *Juvana *Kasia *Minnarden *Mumolon *Vesna Characters Appearing *F'lon *Gennel *Gostol *Groghe *Melongel *Merelan *Robinton Characters Mentioned *Bourdon - Kasia's father *Brashia - Kasia's mother *Emry - extremely handsome, managed one of the Storage and Shipping yards at Tillek, rival to Robinton; evidentally quite wealthy *Farevene *Faroguy (deceased?) *Fax *Kalem - Journeyman shipbuilder, rival to Robinton *Marlifin - Masterwoodsmith at Tillek *Oterel *Petiron *Valden - A man at Tillek planning to take charge of a new hold in the forests above Tillek; rival to Robinton for Kasia M12